


Pull over. Let me drive for awhile

by 50shadesofsubtext



Series: Dream on!verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the djinn world, just after Sam put Lucifer back in the cage and before Cas pulled him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull over. Let me drive for awhile

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the post "100 ways to say I love you." This is number 1, "Pull over. Let me drive awhile."

Dean was wrecked and Sam was gone. He took control of his body and jumped in the hole, putting Lucifer back into his cage. Dean knew it was the only option, but he hated it. He hated knowing that his little brother was stuck in the cage with Lucifer, and there was nothing he could do. And he promised not to do anything. He promised Sammy he would stop hunting and live the apple pie life.  

 The graveyard felt empty without Sam and Adam and the archangels possessing them. Suddenly, he just wanted to go, to be anywhere else. He jumped in the impala, Cas and Bobby behind him. He headed straight North for Bobby's. Once Bobby was back, he would drive until he couldn't anymore.  

 An hour out of the graveyard, Dean felt Cas' hand on his knee. Immediately, warmth spread from his knee through his body, grounding him. This was still so new, so unfamiliar, so right. He looked over at Cas and tried to force a smile, but no emotion showed on his lips. Cas knew what he meant however, and softened his gaze, nearly smiling.  

 They sat in silence stretching the hours to Bobby's house. He was barely out of the car when Dean took off again. Dean was grateful Cas let him drive, understood that he needed this, just sat barely touching him not trying to get him to talk. They drove all night.  

 By the time the sun rose, Dean felt ready to collapse. He had almost no sleep the last few days, and the grief of Sam jumping in the cage was too much. He was nodding off to sleep when Cas finally spoke.  

 "Pull over. Let me drive for awhile." 

 Dean had given him a couple driving lessons, and he trusted Cas not to wreck his baby. He was so grateful Cas wasn't forcing him to stop, that he nodded. "Okay, but only for my four hours of sleep." Cas nodded knowingly, and Dean pulled over to the side of the road. They switched spots and Dean stayed awake for just long enough to see Cas back on the road before his eyes closed.  

 The sun was going down by the time he opened his eyes again. Cas had nudged his side, and he realized he had been sleeping on Cas' shoulder. He was almost mad Cas let him sleep so long, but Cas was pointing out the window. They were parked on the edge of the Grand Canyon, and the sunset that framed the sky took Dean's breath away. They got out to stretch, and then climbed onto Baby's hood, wrapped in each other's arms. 

They watched the sun set until the sky faded into black and the stars shone. Cas quietly pointed to a star and told him about the planets that orbited it, and moved onto the next star. Dean listened to him talk about constellations and mythology from many different cultures.  

 He knew Cas was trying to calm him and take his mind off the events of the past few days, and he made him comfortable enough that he relented for a while. Finally, however, he looked at Cas and said, "What are we going to do?" 

 "What do you mean?" 

 "I promised Sammy I would stop hunting, that I would settle down and live an apple pie life. I don't even know how to do that, and I don't know if you even want to." 

 "Dean," Cas said sharply. "If that is what you want, then pick a place. We can look at houses tomorrow. Heaven can wait." Dean let out a breath and Cas said, "you should know that I am going to try to break Sam out of the cage. It will be harder then when I broke you out, but I will try as soon as I have all my power back."  

 Dean looked at him stunned. He didn't believe what he was hearing. "Is that even possible?" 

 "It will be quite difficult, but it is possible." He leaned over and tenderly kissed Dean. "And you know I would do anything for you."


End file.
